Together for the Holidays
by xBeautifullyInsanex
Summary: Sakura POV Tsunade gave Sakura permission to stay at her cabin for the holidays. GaaSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, Kankten and slight NaruSaku DISCONTINUED
1. Arrival

**This is based on Sakura's POV and It's a story I'm hoping to finish it before Christmas. Anyways…Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter One**

Imagine a cabin…in the middle of nowhere. It's snowing, not hard but lightly and a fresh blanket of snow rests over the evergreen trees, over the dark oak wood of the cabin, untouched. Frost on the window panes gives the cabin that wintry, wonderful, feel and smoke swirls out of the chimney. A short set of stairs lead up to a deck out at the front and up to a door. A wooden roof rests over the top of the deck and icicles hang from the edges. There is a swinging couch beside the door, under one of the windows. Have that image stuck in your head? Good, cause that's were this story takes place. You see, Tsunade-sama was telling me of this cabin that she had, just out side of the village hidden in leaves. I got talking about it to Naruto when he came up with the idea to spend the holidays there. He ended up getting Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru, Gaara and Kankuro to come. It was a crazy time and I can't wait to tell it, so sit back, and relax.

I dropped my bags into the snow after seeing the cabin; I had to admit I was in awe. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, I took in the smell of pine trees. I rocked back on my feet, hearing the crunching of the mix of snow, dirt and dried up leaves. I opened my eyes and smiled, inhaling deeply once more.

"Hey, Sakura-Chan…" his cheery (yet somewhat annoying) voice cut through my thoughts. I turned my head, and body, slightly around to face him.

"This…Place…Is…AWESOME DATTEBAYO!" He cried out, grabbing our bags and running to the door. The snow was ankle deep and you wouldn't normally think about it right? Well Naruto was different. A rock peeked out of the snow, and it would be visible to most people, but Naruto, being his idiot self, tripped over it. I sighed and walked up to him, simply stepping over him.

"Baka," I said, turning my head as I walked up the stairs and onto the deck, hearing my shoes hit the wood with a thump. I put my hand in my pocket of my jeans and pulled out the keys Tsunade-sama gave me. Putting it into the lock and turning it until I heard the little click. Swinging the door open, I stepped in. The room I was in was most likely the living room. It had a gorgeous stone fireplace on the left far wall. It had three red candles, all different sizes, centered on the top with some sort of garland in front of it that ran down the sides, entangled with small with lights. Two red couches sat in front of the fire place, facing each other. A wooden coffee table sat between the couches. A runner of gold, silver, red and green rested on the table neatly and the tassels gently brushed the beautiful hardwood flooring. In one corner was a real evergreen tree, undecorated. There was a hallway to my left and an open gap to my right. After taking only a second to decide, I turned to my left and made my way slowly down the hallway. As I made my way, I realized that the only available lighting so far was the dim light of the sun reflecting off the snow outside the windows. There was an almost immediate door to my right and I walked in. The far, outside wall was pretty much all windows. The two other walls (other than the wall that the door was on) had two twin beds on each. The bedding was a blue shade and a quilt folded up on the end of the bed. I figured that Tsunade-sama had obviously been here and fixed up the place for us. Stepping in farther I noticed that on the left there was another door so I walked in. It was a simple, yet somewhat on the large sized bathroom. On the left was yet another door, most likely leading out to the hall, and another door stood in front of me. I walked in and it was another bedroom. It was designed the same way as the other, but it had pink bed sheets instead. Walking out of the room I heard a crash. I quickly ran down the hallway and Naruto lay in a big heap on the floor, in front of the door, clothes everywhere. I groaned.

"Nar-u-to!!" I sighed and leaned beside him, pulling off a pair of boxers off his head. He shook himself to re-think what happened. I stood up and grabbed my bags and walked back into the girl's room. I pulled my suitcase onto the bed, claiming the bed on the left by the window. I left the room to help Naruto with his stuff. He just grinned and laughed, embarrassed when I arrived and kneeled beside him. I swore I could feel his eyes on me so I looked up. I raised an eye brow, wondering why he was looking at me, considering his cheeks were as red as my shirt. He nodded his head up and I looked up above the doorway. Mistletoe. I couldn't believe it, I wouldn't believe it.

"No," I said simply, but he just HAD to give me the puppy dog eyes.

"C'mon Sakura-Chan, it's tradition," he said. I groaned and leaned over, giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Happy?" I asked, watching as he slowly nodded, starring blankly at nothing. We sat in silence, stuffing his clothes back in his bag. When he stood up I told him were the boy's room was and he made his way down the hall. When Naruto was out of sight I took down the mistletoe, put it in my pocket and made note to move it somewhere else later. I looked up and saw the empty gap in the wall, the one area I hadn't explored. I peeked around the corner to see a HUGE kitchen. It had stone floor that, when I placed my bare, thin socked feet on, sent chills up my spine. A big table leaned against a wall with 8 chairs sitting on top. The counters were a beautiful green marble and the cupboards were made of a dark mahogany wood. All the appliances were stainless steal, the fridge with magnets and a note attached to it. I walked over to the fridge and took off the note.

'_Dear Sakura,' _it read, '_I've already stopped by to clean up the place but I thought I'd tell you some things. There are Christmas decorations in the closet at the very end of the hall. I've stocked the fridge with plenty of food, but if you need more just give me a call and I'll send some down. I hope you'll have a wonderful holiday…merry Christmas, Tsunade.'_

I smiled and Naruto came in, dragging his feet. I shoved the note in my pocket and turned around.

"Sakura-Chaann…" he whined, "I'm hungry….I haven't had ramen since breakfast…"

I sighed and looked at the clock, hanging off the wall since over the table. It was only 10:30 and we had stopped for breakfast not more than an hour ago.

"Naruto, you can wai-" I turned to look at him but he had already grabbed a thing of cup ramen and was boiling some water. I groaned and rolled my eyes, walking out of the kitchen. I was just about to go down to get the Christmas ornaments when the doorbell rang…

* * *

**Well…that's it for chapter one. I'm really trying** **to keep the characters in character, but I may not be doing a very good job of it. Anyways read and review . **


	2. The Sand Sibblings

**It snowed last night so I thought 'Hey, why not right another chapter today?' Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

I was just about to go down to get the Christmas ornaments when the doorbell rang. I quickly jogged to the door. Looking through the peep hole, I saw it was Hinata and Tenten and I immediately twisted the door knob, opening it when I heard the click.

"Merry Christmas Sakura!" said the very excited Tenten. I smiled.

"Merry Christmas to you…Come in, it must be cold!" I said happily, opening the door wider and stepping back.

"Arigoto, S-Sakura," Hinata said gratefully, considering she was shaking like a leaf. They walked it, taking off their jackets and hanging them in the near by closet. The kicked off there shoes and shook the snow out of there hair.

"I'll show you guys to our room!" I said in a hyper tone as I jolted down the hallway and into the girl's room. They slowly came in after me.

"I'll have the bed beside you," Tenten said, putting her bags at the foot of the bed. I turned to Hinata, "Which one do you want?" She thought for a moment.

"I-I'll have the bed a-across fr-from Tenten," she decided, putting her bags on her bed.

I smiled, "Come on, we should go decorate!" We walked out into the hallway and went into the closet. We pulled out lots of boxes labeled 'Christmas' and dragged them out to the living room.

"Well," Tenten started, "What should we do first?"

"I think we should wait until the sibs get here to do the tree so let's…just decorate the house!" I decided. The girls nodded and started pulling things out. Candles, wreathes, garlands, snow globes, music boxes, stockings, you name it, it was in there. I walked out into the kitchen and I put in a Christmas CD in the stereo. The Christmas song slowly started to drift through the house and I smiled at the wonderful music. Walking back out into the living room I grabbed a bundle of stockings. I was surprised to see that each stocking had our name on it. '_Tsunade-sama…_' I thought. I walked over to the fireplace and picked up the first stocking. The top was a white faux fur, just like all the others and it was a fuzzy dark purple and it had Temari written across the top in the same purple. The second one was Naruto's; it was like Temari's only Orange replaced the purple. Underneath Naruto's was Tenten's. Hers was a gold color with her name to match. Then there was Shikamaru's. His was a Dark green with his name the same color. Underneath his was Kankuro's. Kankuro's was black and his name was black as well. Next was Hinata's and hers was a light purple. Then was Gaara's which was red. And last but not least was mine. It was the same as all the others only it was a light pink in color. After I hung them up, I turned around to see what the other two were doing. Hinata was taking those static window decorator thingies in the shape of sparkly snowflakes and putting them on the windows by the front door. Tenten was putting a collection of snow globes on the ledge of the fireplace. I was heading back to the boxes when the front door opened and Naruto stumbled into the room. He was tangled in Christmas lights and we all giggled.

"N-Naruto-kun…w-what happened?" Hinata asked, getting up from her kneeling position. Naruto grinned.

"I was setting up Christmas lights when…this…kinda…happened…" he said trying to explain it. I sighed.

"Come on Hinata, let's help him out…" I said heading toward him, "Okay Naruto hold still," I told him. I grabbed on to one strand of lights and began to twirl it and Hinata grabbed another strand of lights and began to pull on it, but we were going nowhere.

"Well maybe if you twirl it and I pull it…" I said to Hinata, but we just ended up a giggling heap after getting Naruto more tangled. We eventually got him untangled and I offered to help him with the lights. I put my jacket on and my light pink boots and followed him outside. He went up the ladder and onto the roof and I stood on the ladder.

"Just…Just put the cord on the little hook, like this" Naruto explained. He reached over to grab the lights but missed and began to slip off the roof. He tried to use his chakra to stop himself and I reached out to help him but in seconds we were a bundled mess in the snow below. I sat there starring at this orange, blurry thing, before turning my head to face Naruto. It turns out that orange blurry thing was Naruto lying across my midway.

"Hey, Naruto…you okay?" I asked  
"Yeah…dattebayo..." he replied before we both burst out laughing. Things got quiet as we were just starring at the gray sky when a hand blocked my vision.

"Need a hand?" A female voice asked. I focused more and looked up. It was Temari, all bundled up. I smiled and took her hand. She pulled me up, rolling Naruto into the snow.

"Arigoto Temari," I said thanking her.

"You're welcome, now lets get inside before my brothers freeze into icicles," She said jabbing a thumb over her shoulder. Kankuro and Gaara both had their hands under there armpits and their teeth were chattering very loudly. Kankuro had his kitty hat pulled way down over his ears and he was using his mouth to keep the flaps closed over his cheeks. He was also carrying all the bags. Gaara had a scarf pulled up over his nose, kind of like Kaka-sensei's mask, and his hood pulled up, almost covering his eyes. I giggled.

"Sure, come on in," I said, walking up to the door, which was open because Hinata was putting a wreath on it that said 'welcome'. When I walked in, I realized that all the decorations had been put up and I was amazed at how it looked and there was a hint of cinnamon in the air as Tenten was burning a few candles. I took the siblings down the hallway. I stopped off at the first door, which was closed and now had a wreath hanging on it.

"This is the boy's room…" I said turning around and leading Temari to the girl's room, "and this is the girls. The last bed is the one by the window."

"Really," She said, putting her stuff by the bed and walking to the window. "Oh my god the view is beautiful! The trees, the mountains…Tsunade-sama really has a nice place here," She said crossing her arms and leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah…it is," I muttered, turning around and leaving the room. I was just about to enter the living room when Naruto bounded up to me.

"Sakura-Chan, can we make a gingerbread house now? PUH-LEEAASSEE??" he begged. I rolled my eyes then looked at him and nodded. He gave me a huge hug and ran back to the boys room.

"Gaara, Kankuro, Sakura said we can make a gingerbread house!!!" I heard him yell at the boys. Soon after that I saw 2 pairs of arms and 2 pairs of legs come flying out of the door, obviously Naruto's and Kankuro's. Next thing I knew they were hovering in the air in the hallway, sand wrapped around their waists and Gaara walked into the hallway calmly. After he got out and far enough down the hallway he let the sand let go and the two other boys dropped in a heap on the ground. I couldn't help but giggle a little and make my way into the kitchen.

* * *

**Well that's it for Chapter Two, I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Insomniac

I know Christmas is over and its now 2008, but I figured I'd still finish it I also got lazy on writing the ginger bread scene…

Oh, and I don't own Naruto, because if I did, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction …

* * *

**Chapter 3**

When I got to the kitchen, I realized that Naruto had already set up the stuff to make the gingerbread houses. Icing, the gingerbread pieces and people, and the numerous types of sweets, laid scattered about on the large table. We all gathered around the table and sat down. Naruto grinned and reached out for one of the 4 gingerbread walls and started slopping on the icing. I sighed, looking at how thick it was.

"Naruto, you're putting it on Waaayyy to thick!" I said, taking my finger and taking some of it off and whipped it on his nose giggling. He went cross-eyed and took the icing off and eating it. I looked over to Temari, who was smacking Kankuro for eating a hard candy. Gaara was making a mini version of himself and Hinata and Tenten were working on another wall.

After about an hour or so of making the gingerbread house we were done. We had all made miniature versions of ourselves, but Gaara had gotten angry at Kankuro and crushed his into small pieces and placed it in front of the ginger-Gaara. I picked up the gingerbread house carefully and placed it on the counter when the door rang. Temari got up and raced to the door and threw it open.

"Shikamaru!" she exclaimed and hugged him. I watched as Gaara slowly got up out of his chair, walked into the living room and glare at Shikamaru. I sighed and followed.

"Hey Shikamaru," I said, "I'll show you where the guy's are staying." He nodded and followed me down the hall, Temari not far behind.

Later that night, the girls and I were getting ready for bed. I slipped on a pink tank top and pink stripped pajama bottoms. Temari wore just a plain baggy shirt that said 'Temari' on it in kanji, Tenten wore pajama shorts and a shirt with a kunai and scrolls on it and Hinata wore light purple fleece pajamas.

Tenten plopped herself on her bed, "So Temari, judging by Gaara's actions, does he approve of you and Shikamaru dating?" she asked while taking out her buns. Temari sighed and ran a hand through her now down hair, "No, not really, he doesn't trust Shika…he thinks he'll jump me," Temari sighed and crawled into bed.

"So…Gaara's ac-actually protective?" Hinata asked as she pulled the sheets up over her lap. Temari nodded.

"Kind of…well not of Kankuro," she said, adding a small giggle at the end. I nodded and turned off the light before going to bed. I rolled onto my side and starred out the window before drifting off to sleep.

A couple hours later I woke up to hear someone moving around. I yawned and pushed back the sheets, sitting up. All the girls were asleep so I figured it had to be one of the guys. I slowly made my way out of the bedroom, opening and shutting the door silently. Tip-toeing down the hall, I stopped at the guy's room. The door was open and I had to squint to see who was missing. Naruto was lying in the bed closest to the door. His bed sheets lay on the floor and his pillow over his head with his legs and arms sprawled out. Beside him was Shikamaru with his hair down, and Across from Shikamaru was Kankuro, snoring quite loudly. The last bed was still made and empty, but a gourd sat beside it. I sighed and continued down the hall to see the light on in the kitchen. I peeked around the corner to see a red-head sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. His elbow was on the table and his chin in his hand, looking out the window. He wasn't wearing a shirt and had on dark blue pajama pants.

I walked in more, "Gaara?" I asked.

His head turned around, "what?"

I bit my lip. God he had a nice chest, you'd think with him using sand he wouldn't work out, but…wow…I quickly moved a hand across my mouth to see if I was drooling or not.

"I heard you moving around…why aren't you asleep?" I said finally sitting down across from him. He sighed and placed both his hands on his coffee cup.

"I can't." he said simply before sipping his coffee.

"But I thought with the shuka-" I started, but got interrupted.

"Even with it gone, I can't sleep. I haven't slept for 15 years. I've gotten used to not sleeping," he said. I nodded' It made sense, after not sleeping for so many years I wouldn't be able to sleep either. I got up and grabbed myself some coffee then sat back down.

"What are you doing?" he asked, raising a non-existent eyebrow.

I smiled, "Once I'm up, I can't fall back asleep," I said, wrapping my hands around my pink coffee cup, "Besides, I would've been up in a couple hours anyways." That was a lie. It was 2 am and I usually sleep till almost noon, but hey, it was the holidays so I didn't care if I slept that night or not, I'd just sleep in tomorrow.

"So," Gaara started, interrupting my thoughts and causing me to jump slightly, "Is your hair, naturally pink?" he asked.

I sighed, "You know, I get that a lot…"  
Gaara took another sip of his coffee, "Well, I'm not surprised…so is it?"

"Yeah, it is," I replied.  
"Really? You'd think you'd dye it or something…"

"Nope."  
There was a really long silence. I tapped my hands on my cup and sighed before smirking, "You want to go bug Naruto?"

He looked at me, "What have you got in mind?"


End file.
